Just Friends?
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: Seven months after Alys left with Selendrile. Alys has been getting awful dreams since she left St. Toby's so she finally has the courage to tell Selendrile once again about her nightmares. But will Alys have the courage to also tell Selendrile of her growing feelings toward him? Alys/Selendrile
1. Chapter 1

Yes you guess it right! I don't own or didn't created Dragon's Bait (just created this story's plot) at the year...1994 if I remember..correctly. Anyway...

Enjoy Readers! :)

* * *

Her hair was longer again. Her reddish-brown hair reaching up to her waist now after seven months had come and gone. Maybe I should cut it a bit up to my elbows, Alys thought as she did her hair into a ponytail. _I could ask Selendrile to do it for me._

The young girl looked down at the stream once done filling her jug of water to see her reflection on the clear water. She was greeted by the same reflection like always. Light brown eyes and eyebrows, and freckle-free cheeks on her tan skin. Execpt the fact that she had light black shade underneath her eyes from her lack of sleep. A small grayish hue fish swimed under her see-through image. It was in no rush what-so-ever. It was fine for Alys, she didn't wanted to continue looking at herself.

Leaning back on her bended legs Alys gave out a sigh. It has been seven months since she left her home village, St. Toby's-by-the-Mountain, and become Selendrile's friend. She should be happy that Selendrile had offer her to travel with him yet why was she being haunted with theses dreams? Alys tightly close the lid to her medium size water jug and place it next to Selendrile's one.

She did told Selendrile once about her dream expect it wasn't really a nightmare but just a bad dream which one of them was of her father dying in front of her stabbed by Gower in the back. He would then call me a Witch for bewitching him to do this. Selendrile reply if she wanted him to go eat Gower but she quickly told him no. Even if it was Gower who had made Alys furious to have revenge of sending Atherton to accuse me of being a Witch in front of everyone if it wasn't for him at the end I wouldn't have meet or become Selendrile's friend. Plus he doesn't have my father's land at all anyway!

However this dream was worser and longer than this one and the other ones. Keeping it to herself was already eating her up from the inside!

A rustle in a bush behind Alys's back. She got up and spin around to see Selendrile in his golden dragon form. She put back the knife she had in her hand on the half-worn out traveling bag. How could Selendrile be silent when he was in his dragon form that was taller than me everytime? Quickly turning back around to avoid seeing Selendrile changing into his human form, unfortunatly going to be undress in front of her.

Alys bend down to grab the small traveling bag and open it to get out Selendrile's clothes. Focusing just on his purple eyes as she gave him the clothes including the almost-once-new boots. She didn't miss the amusement in his eyes before she focus on the scenery. Looking at the trees over his head that had their leaves flung out of their branches then to the upstream where twenty or more orange spotted black fishes were jumping trying their best to get to top. A breeze blew the cool water's mist to her face and bare arms as it forms goosebumps.

She should just tell him. It will help her out telling him of her nightmare-like dream once again. Alys lick her lips before she whispers, "I had the same dream again Selendrile expect that it was longer this time." She rub her arms waiting for him to say something.

He didn't reply.

The young girl turned around to see him sitting cross-legged on the grassy floor, tilting his head slightly. She resisted the urge to sigh and went to sit down in front of him, cross-legged also.

"You shouldn't feel too guilty Alys of not wanting to talk about your dream. I'll listen when you're ready to tell me about your dreams again," The young dragon finally declare, his face showing no emotions.

Studying my fingers clasp together Alys question herself if she should tell him her dreams or most likely nightmares. The other choice being just keep it all to herself and hope she won't have them anymore. Alys frowned at herself thinking angrily, _I won't have told Selendrile about my dream problems at all then if I didn't want help or second guessing myself right now if I wondering what choice I should take! So just tell him!_

Exhaling she nodded, the choice made.

1-1

_Fire is engulfing every house, every trees and plants,also the villagers. I can see Gower running past me, fire coming out of him and vanishing but more will replace it. His black footsteps trailing behind him._

_Looking back at the village is where his wife and daughter, Una and Etta, were crawling on the ground after him slowly. Their rotten flesh clawing and pulling their dead weight forward. Blacken skin as I can see a few patch of bones in their arms, neck, and faces. Dresses all ruined and burnt in alot of places. Their breaths are wheezing._

_Yet they don't care that they're dying and no one will save them as they keep crawling. I know I'm trap, being tied to a pole, and they knew it also. They're underneath the mud but their hands are at surface and grab my feet with force, ripping the bottom of my dress as they climb themselves out of the mud, looking at me with fury. Trying to kick them away from me but they are still coming back._

_There's heavy breathing upon my neck and just by the voice I know who it was. Gower. "You foul Witch! Calling the Beast to burn our village! First bewitching us, killing off your own father, now letting your Beast kill everyone!"_

_**No, I'm no Witch!**__ I didn't see a hand slap me but felt the sting of it. Opening my mouth in disbelf for Atherton was literally floating in front of me! The angry marks of the iron chains still around his neck, his light brown eyes having been roll up to the back of his head. "Don't speak out of turn, Witch!"_

_"We should have drowned her!" Etta hissed out._

_"You got your wish Alys. Even the babies are slowly dying! Can you hear them?" Una shouted with all her strength, pointing a decaying finger at me._

_**Yes, I can! Make them stop, I didn't mean it at all!**__ The babies were crying and almost screeching of the unbearable heat and choking on smoke. I didn't see them only heard their chorus of pain._

_The St. Toby's village was gone becoming one with the darkness. All the villagers that I knew all my life was circling around with glares and calling me a witch in one voice. Different people will cry out what my punishment should be. Hang her, burn her, poison her, feed her to the wolves. Not being able to slump my shoulders in defeat I heard a roar. _

_A dragon's roar. _

_I knew who it was to safe me once again. __**Selendrile! **__Indeed it was him in his golden dragon's form. Light radiating out of his body and whitish-blonde hair. Another slap from Atherton to hush her up. _

_How could he know that I'm speaking in my mind, inside my dreams, I didn't know. My eyes were starting to get watery from the hard slap but I bite my lower lips to stop them from flowing down my cheeks. Not going to cry in front of him to make him feel good to feel supreme!_

_Selendrile was closer now but the villagers were uneffected by his presence over their heads. He stop short behind Atherton. Flames starting inside his mouth. "Burn the Witch, Dragon," He ordered before stepping aside. Everyone starts cheering and encouraging the Golden Dragon to get rid of me._

_I did the opposite thing; I screamed in fear as fire engulfed around me. Screaming out for Selendrile not to do this. Atherton just laugh at me behind the flames. "I can't believe my daughter is a Witch," My father's voice echo around me as if his words was the flames._

1-1

Selendrile didn't say anything just listen to me talk about my dream. His emotions were under his control expect when I mention Gower, Atherton, my father, and mostly himself; angry, disguted, almost pity, and surprise. But they were gone shortly.

I waited for him to speak, to say anything comforting but then he again tilts his head again to the side. Softly sighing I put my head on my hands. I can't blame him; he probably doesn't have expericences or had study before how other people help others who have nightmares every night . Plus this is Selendrile!

Wanting to break the silence I stated, "Thank you for listening to me again."

Slowly blinking his eyes at me he wrap his warm fingers around my hands and put them down. He didn't let go and I started blushing unexpecting. "Alys," He whispers softly in my ear, "I would never hurt you. Never, okay?" I nodded.

"And I know your father won't say that to you and died from the horror of what you are not in the first place. You are his daughter and he loves you." I smile and wipe away a single tear thanking Selendrile for cheering me up again.

I relook down at our linked hands I addressed this to him, "Um you can let go...of my hand now."

He put on a face of confuse at my statement. "Don't couples hold hands to express their love of being together?"

I could feel my warm blood increasing in my cheeks. "W-We're just friends Selendrile!" I stammered out. My heart just wanted to creak at those words.

There was a flick of disappoint in his eyes before it was gone. "Oh...I see." His fingers slip from mines and before I could grab them he got up.

Why did I say that? "Selendrile wait!" I got up, not bothering to bush off my dress to go after the young dragon but he was further away from me, pushing aside a low branch as if it was just a fly. I duck underneath it.

I didn't want to admit that I had feelings for him right away because I wanted to be sure that Selendrile had feelings for me too. I didn't want to bear it if he started to laugh at me if I tell him that I...love him. So why did I tell him that we were just friends? Because maybe I thought he will say something else then 'I see.'

He stop suddenly and was about to turn left when I crash into him. I curse myself for not stopping in time as we roll down the hill. I could see the sky, then the ground, next Selendrile's brown shirt going around and around. I wanted to scream but instead I started laughing out loud.

* * *

This is it for now. The next chapter will hopefully be the last one.

Half-way finish editing: 10/20/12

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon's Bait everyone but I do own this story's plot.

Enjoy the last chapter Readers! :)

As they roll into a stop at the bottom of the hill Alys found herself having her arms wrap around Selendrile's waist. His arms happen to be wrap around her to expect one of them had her head pull to his chest protectively. The scent of the forest and faint smell of smoke coming from Selendrile that made Alys' nose tingle in a good way. Did he always smell this good before? Why didn't I known this while I travel with him, Alys question herself.

She hesitate on having to let go of Selendrile, trying to catch her breath after the laughing fit she had. He's not letting go of me either, Alys pointed out to herself. Could he really like her? Can she even like he back-or even love him- when he is a Dragon-shifter? Plus she will age and die before he can age five more years. Can she risk that? To love him for only like...ten to fifteen years or before he gets tired of her.

Alys blink a couple of times to get rid of the getting-ready-to-be-releash tears. I don't cry, she repeat over and over in her head. Letting out a sigh she realize that the dragon-youth still didn't release her. Darning a peek she look up to see a far away look in his exotic purple eyes. She wanted to know what was he thinking of.

"Selendrile," She whisper softly. He blink once before looking down at her. "...I do like you..." She trailed off. What else can she say? Her emotions were spinning out of control and she could hear her heart beating crazy inside! She open her mouth to speak again when she felt him nuzzling in her hair. Feeling the heat on her cheeks she listen eagerly when he spoke.

"While you like me, I love you Alys. At first I try dismissing it because of what we both are. It won't work forever but maybe we can try." My heart rose of that hope and what he said. He loves me, he really does after all! If we were not hugging now I would have hug him in happiness. I close my eyes to savor this moment letting out a big smile.

"Now if I remember correctly you used to said to me that you don't cry before."

I reopen my eyes and look up at him in confuse. "What are you saying?" I said slowly.

He let out a dragon's grin, "You shed a tear after thanking me."

I open my mouth ready to make a combat reply (how can he remember that after all this time?) when he laugh, "We better go back up to get our stuffs or else we would forget." He got up first and lend me a hand. I gladly took it. We are no longer just friends but as lovers.

1-1

~Four years later~

Selendrile was just about to enter the farmhouse where Alys and him were living at when he stop. He had to pay his respect to his still-born child. Next to the door was a small cross and a newly patch of dirt. Selendrile got down on his knees and barely touch the cross. Letting out a soft sigh he bend down his head. He had seen couple of people do this when they lost someone dear to them but he didn't give much thought that he would have to experience this himself. Him being the only one to bury his own child, Alys being in bed-rest after losing all of her strength on trying to give birth to their child that happen to be a son.

If he felt worst, Alys felt worser than him finding out that their son wouldn't twitch a single leg or arm after minutes ticked away. She turned another shade of pale and cried out in horror and in pain, hugging the still-born to her chest. He could only hold her and their son and comforted her with words that were useless to be heard.

If only he knew beforehand that she was about to give birth he would have left and grab a random doctor in a hurry. Then they would have had a son and Alys would be happy and still have strength. If only indeed...

Getting back up he enter their home. The fire in the fireplace was slowly dying, fighting weakly to survive a bit more. In the twin size wooden craft bed was where Alys was still sleeping peacefully through she didn't regain her tan skin color. The dark brown blanket being pull down to her chest.

"Alys," Selendrile whisper in her ear. When she didn't stir he gently shook her. No movement. "Alys its time to wake up now, dear." He lightly frown. That's weird. Maybe she is just really tired of all the strength she used up on trying to give birth yesterday. He touch her cheek feeling it cold in his fingertips. He leaned in close to kiss her when he stop on a realization.

She's not breathing...

1-1

~Sixty-five years later~

There is a rumor in the air that Dragons were becoming extinct along with other fantasy creatures. They were fading only to be remember in bedtime stories and in drawings.

Selendrile had to stay in his animal form (a bird, a fox, or any creature) only to change to his dragon form in sun-rise where no one was looking. Rarely would he take on the form of human again. He travel alone ever since Alys had died along with their still-born son. Not staying in one place for too long. Not paying any heed to love-struck women or girls. They bare no interest to him so why bother to talk or look at them when he didn't have to?

His heart was hollow inside. It was only when knights found his hoard of treasures and took it did he felt rage. It felt good to change into his dragon's form and burn a few villages and gulp down knights and one King before vanishing without a trace of where he went. That happened only seven years ago. Four days before Alys' death.

He knew this was the price to fall in love with a mortal human girl in the end yet it was hard to wake up and not seeing her next to him (he would then changed to his dragon form before she would wake up). Being now twenty years old in human years he was now two hundred and eighty-eight years old in dragon years. He didn't feel wiser at all or better after so many years had passed.

Upon arriving in St. Mary's village that was the calmest and peaceful place to live at Selendrile continue walking, not bothering to take in the scenery. It was only when he snap out of his trace when a little girl bump into him. She fell down with a short cry on her bottom.

He didn't know why he help her up but when she look up at him he look startled. She look almost like Alys, he thought to himself, how could that be?

"Sorry mister! I didn't look where I was going." She smile apologetic at him. Looking past him she snorted and yelled out, "Don't think you guys are safe from the Dragon just yet!" The dragon-shifter look behind him to see two younger boys who jump on Alys's statement and ran off crying out of the 'Dragon' spotting them again. He look back at her with one eyebrow rise in amusement and surprise.

"Eh, I'm not really a Dragon mister is just that me and my brothers are playing a game where I'm a dragon," she took a gulp of air before continuing on, "And they're human farmers trying to run away from me." She pointed at herself proudly.

"Do you like Dragons?" Selendrile question her.

She nodded and said, "I had been fascinated with them when I was just eight years old after hearing so many stories of them. But to bad they are not real..."

She look away before continuing, "Plus I feel like I once knew and loved a dragon before...Even in my dreams do I see a golden dragon with purple eyes flying in the sky..." She trailed off.

My heart gave a small leap on those words. "How old are you if I might ask..." Is she still called Alys?

Looking back at me when I spoke she said her name softly, "I'm name is Alicia mister. What's your name?" I gave it to her. "Selendrile," She tilted her head a bit looking please. "It sounds familiar. Oh, by the way I'm eleven years old."

"Alicia!"

We both look behind her to see a middle age woman waving for Alicia to come to her. "Oh, that's my mother... I have to go now Selendrile. Will I see you again? You can play with my brothers and me because we're friends now." She look back at me hopeful.

Normally I would have not really show emotions but I let out a small smile. "Sure, I stay here." Watching and protecting you. Waving goodbye to me I watch her run toward her mother before walking away. Just friends Alicia?

I tasted her new name in my mouth feeling it on how it sounds to me.

_Alicia..._

\The End/

ulquihime7980: ^^ Ah, now you're making me want to write few more stories for Dragon's Bait. So I have already two stories planned and the beginnings write out. And I do like dragons so why not write stories here anyway (another reason to write for Dragon's Bait)? :)

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
